On The Road
by xenascully
Summary: Short Gabby smut-fic that popped into my head...


**On The Road**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: A short Gabby tease that popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: really necessary? I don't own them...but I like playing with them ;)**

* * *

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs drove through the night with Abigail Sciuto fast asleep in the passenger seat beside him. They had gone undercover as a couple in a club that night. The truth had been, DiNozzo, McGee and David were out of town on another assignment, and Abby was doing him a favor by going with him.

Though the night had been uneventful, they'd managed to enjoy a few moments. Their main objective, keeping an eye on a suspect that was in the club that night, they didn't escape a few welcome distractions. He smirked as he recalled the sudden awkward change from rock music to a slow song...

_They'd simply been standing at the bar before the song changed. Gibbs wasn't much of a rock fan, so he'd stood, leaning against the bar with a beer as Abby sat on a bar stool next to him, moving in time with the music. He'd glanced to her whenever the suspect looked over in their direction. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she took long sips from a strawberry daquiri. _

_ When the music changed, she glanced up at him. He was watching the suspect as he began walking a woman out onto the dance floor. Gibbs looked at Abby who was smirking at him once he held his hand out to her._

_ As she stood and let him lead her to the dance floor, she glanced over at the suspect who was dancing with the blonde woman he'd come in with. Then she felt herself being pulled toward Gibbs, and redirected her attention to the agent, cocking her head a bit at his smirk._

_ She felt herself blush and decided to duck her head a bit into his shoulder and her eyes closed when she felt his hand slide down to the small of her back. Her arms were loose and her palms rested at his chest between them. _

_ "Too much daquiri, Abs?" he said at her ear as quietly as he could get by with in the loud bar. His warm breath caused a shiver somewhere deep inside her belly, but she played it off as she pulled her head slightly away to look at him._

_ "Half of one, isn't much," she smirked. He cocked his head, glancing up at the suspect briefly before returning to her eyes._

_ "Not your usual style," he said as his eyes shifted briefly at the low-cut, clingy white shirt she was wearing._

_ "Borrowed it from Ziva," she said. "You don't like it?"_

_ "Didn't say that," he forced himself to look back at the suspect. He tried not to think about the short denim skirt she'd decided to wear tonight, or the red high-heels... He'd seen her in shorter things before, at work. But something seemed different tonight. _

_ He was glad when she'd decided not to push the subject further as she laid her head back onto his shoulder. Gibbs felt a bit guilty when the smell of her hair made his eyelids heavy. But then he felt her hands snake slowly from his chest to his back under his suit coat._

_ "What're ya doin'?" he whispered in her ear. She picked her head up, but only so she could put her mouth near his ear as she spoke._

_ "If I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, then I should be able to touch you without being scolded," she said in a husky, low voice that shot straight to his groin. He bit the side of his tongue to stifle any kind of a response he might have otherwise had. Then his attention shot to the suspect as he __lead the blonde out the door._

_ "Stay here," he told her suddenly, then ran out after them. _

_ That had been it...basically. He'd stopped the suspect before he'd had the chance to kill the woman in the parking lot. Local PD came to pick him up, and they'd taken his statement and number to call in the morning. _

_ Then they got into the car and began the hour-long drive back to town. Abby had only said a couple of things. "That was fun," she said and he smirked as a response. "I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna sleep if that's okay." He'd given her a small nod before looking back at the road._

He was pulled from his recollections when he heard a small sound from the passenger seat, and he glanced over at Abby, who was still asleep. He did a double-take after glancing at her lap. Gibbs swallowed when they passed under a streetlight that lit her up for just a moment; his eyes going immediately back to the road in front of them, but the sight still etched clearly in his mind...

Abby's hand was hidden between her legs; her body positioned slightly facing away from him as she slept. But he could tell what was happening. As they passed under another light, he chanced to look again to confirm it. Her hand was up her skirt, and she made another noise that seemed to directly affect the sudden tenting at the front of his pants.

He took a breath and swallowed again, trying to force himself to ignore what was happening. She was obviously unaware she was in the car with him... this was a private moment. Gibbs was torn as to how to respond. He could ignore it, or wake her somehow...make her stop. But he knew he couldn't continue to listen to it, because something would definitely, and embarrassingly happen.

He could turn on the radio...yes. That would drown out the noise, and maybe even wake her up so she would stop. But as he reached for the radio, he heard something that made him freeze.

"Gibbs..." she said in barely a whisper. He glanced over at her again, thinking she must have woken up. But she was still sleeping; shifting in her seat as her hand still moved under her skirt. "Mmmm..."

His breath shuddered from his as he sat back in his seat; his hand went to the front of his pants, trying desperately to relieve some of the throbbing tension. She was dreaming about _him_...touching herself... It was too much.

Gibbs gently pulled off to the side of the secluded street, throwing it into park, but decidedly leaving the engine running. His heart pounded in his chest as he found himself watching her again. His mind was spinning. He knew he shouldn't be watching her, but damned if she shouldn't be having wet dreams about him!

Abby moaned again; her breaths becoming short and husky. He could smell her... His hand gripped the steering wheel as his right hand gripped himself through his pants and rubbed up and down to relieve the pressure.

"Uhn...Gibbs...please!" she began to get louder, and his grip on the wheel slipped and hit the horn. He froze as she shot awake. Out of breath, she seemed to become aware of where she was. Wide-eyed, her gaze slowly turned to Gibbs, who was desperately trying to hide his erection with the flap of his suit coat.

"Why are we stopped?" she asked, and he looked over at her, swallowing again.

"Guess I...needed to shut my eyes," he improvised. She looked down at her lap, quickly pulling her skirt back down from its hiked up position. She took a few breaths, then squeezed her eyes shut, realizing what he must've witnessed. Her face blushed red.

"Gibbs, did you...did you see me...?" she asked without looking back at him. The jig was up...and he knew it. His left elbow went up to rest on the door where the window started, and his hand rubbed down his face as he sighed. "Oh god...I'm so sorry," she said, embarrassment washing over her as she crossed her arms over her front.

"Abs..." he said when he noticed her discomfort. She shyly looked over at his face. "I shouldn't have watched." Her gaze shifted down to where his right hand tightly held his suit coat over the front of him. And when her eyes met his again, she realized that he was breathing just as fast as she had been.

Boldly, she reached over to pull his hand, and the coat fell away, revealing his tented pants. A gush of heat seeped between her legs again and she met his eyes once more. His brow was furrowed with hints of shame, and his eyes were darkened with lust.

He pulled his hand from hers and attempted to cover himself again. "Don't," she whispered, and he squinted at her for a moment, until she pushed herself toward him, crushing her mouth to his. Gibbs hesitated at first, but as he felt her crawl from her seat and straddle him in his, he melted.

His hands were at her back, pulling her against him, involuntarily thrusting his hips against hers. Groaning against her mouth as she ground down against him. But she pulled away, reaching down beside the seat, and his head fell back on the rest as he breathed. He felt and heard the back of the seat lowering as she held the button.

"Abs," he breathed, "We shouldn't do this..."

"Why not?" she asked as her face came back to his. His eyes darted back and forth between hers, briefly glancing at her lips and back.

"I.." he didn't know what to say. He knew he wanted her...knew it would be foolish to try and hide how he felt any longer...

"I know you want me," she said, her lips mere centimeters from his. "And you know I want you." He leaned in to take her mouth with his, but she inched back, refusing him. "There's no reason we shouldn't," she said, her eyes penetrating his. He searched her face. "Say it," she demanded. "Say there's no reason..."

"I want you..." he said, gripping her head as he crushed his mouth to hers again. She groaned as her hands snaked down between them, unfastening his pants. His hands trailed down to her skirt, pulling it up as she lifted her hips to drag his pants and boxers down. His face pulled away when he felt her fingers close around his hard shaft, and he looked down, amazed by the sight. And at the realization that she wasn't wearing panties under that skirt...hadn't been wearing them at all that night, his penis twitched in her hand; precum dripping from the tip.

She gasped at the sight and positioned herself over him. Their eyes met and she lowered herself down, taking him all the way in, and they both groaned deep in their throats at the sensation. His hands, cupping her bottom, pressed her to him as he thrust against her. He pulled halfway out and repeated the thrust.

Abby's face tucked next to his; her mouth at his ear as he continued. She met his thrusts with equal force, squeezing him with her kegel muscles. "Oh god, Abby..." his eyes closed as the intensity. Gibbs thrust into her faster and she kept up with him with every push. "I'm gonna come..." he said with shaky breath.

"Do it..." she breathed as she pressed more fiercely against him, "I wanna see you..."

"Not without you..." his hand came around between them and found her clit, rubbing furiously to catch her up to him. He felt himself getting closer. His breaths forcibly rushing from his chest as he thrust.

"Oh..." she felt herself begin to orgasm, "God...Gibbs!"

"Fuck..." he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust wildly against her as he came...everything became gray and his lids forced closed.

As he came back from the spasm, he could only hear their breathing. And he felt the weight of her against his chest; his arm gently pulling out from between them and going around to her back as their heartbeats slowed back down.

She pulled her head up a bit, looking at his face again. "I didn't get to see you," she said. His face relaxed into a smirk.

"Guess we'll have to go back to my place and try it again."

* * *

**yep thats what happens when I get bored, and pissed about the fact that decided to stop sending alerts out for my chapter updates and possibly author listing new stories! But if u got a notification that I posted this one, let me know. Idk what the deal is with that!!! grr!!**


End file.
